


The Boy Knows

by Bunnywest (orphan_account)



Series: The Boy. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fisting, Cock Piercing, Dark Peter Hale, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Painful Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: The boy knows what fucking is, now.Oh, how he knows.





	The Boy Knows

**Author's Note:**

> You are all filthy enablers, and I'm blaming this whole thing on the nightmares I had the other day while recovering from illness.   
> Please check the tags, Peter is not a nice guy in this.

The boy knows what fucking is, now.

Oh, how he knows.

Fucking is when Master presses his hard, thick cock into the boy’s hole with no warning, rasping and stretching and burning, and drags it out again quickly, and then presses back in, again and again, until the boy inevitably feels something in him tear, and his blood eases the way a little, allowing Master to speed up his thrusts until it’s just a blur of pain and tears and he can’t stop the cries that are torn from his throat.

Master likes it when he cries.

The boy knows what it tastes like to have a cock covered in his own blood and filth shoved into his mouth with an order to "Clean that up", and he knows better than to retch and shake his head, now.

He learned fast, after the time his stomach rebelled and he spat up bitter bile, and Master simply held him in place on his cock and warned him “swallow it back down or else” in a hard tone.

He swallowed it back down, barely holding on, until Master was satisfied and finally released the back of his head. The stomach acid burned coming up, and burned as he swallowed it back down, and he sobbed when he could finally breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy knows, now, why he was afraid of the things in the bedroom.

He knows that the bench is where Master will strap him if he’s angry at the world and wants to fuck him hard for hours. The bench holds him up when he inevitably passes out.

He knows the feel of the cane across the soft flesh of his ass and thighs.

It’s preferable to the feel of the cane as it cracks across the tender flesh of his hole, causing him to hiss and sob as master tries to get him to tighten up again after fucking him raw.

He knows the pain of a dislocated shoulder, because he fought too hard just that one time, couldn’t help it, the needle pressing against his cockhead had terrified him so. It had hurt even worse when Master had roughly pulled the joint back into place with a click and a pop, before throwing him back on the bed.  

Master had  held him down and resumed his work with the needle then, ignoring his screams and promising to punish him for being ungrateful for his new jewelry.

He knows that something inside him had broken when he’d been forced to rasp out “Thank you, Master, I like it.” 

 

He knows that it’s white hot agony to try and piss out of a freshly pierced cock when Master is pulling on the metal that’s been forced through the flesh. He knows better than to refuse though, when Master makes him drink glass after glass of water until he’s nearly bursting, just so he can tug painfully on the metal as he pisses himself over and over again.

 It takes a long time before Master is satisfied that he's properly grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

He knows to fear the phrase “I thought we’d try something new today”.

 

* * *

 

 

He knows what a fist feels like inside him now.

He passed out the first time, but was dragged back to consciousness with sharp claws swiping across his face. He still bears the scars, four even lines down one cheek.

He knows to breathe through it now, even as the arm punches deeper inside him every time and he feels like he might die from it.

 

* * *

 

 

He knows that it could be a lot worse, he could have a cruel Master.

He knows because Peter tells him daily, tells him as he feeds him and bathes him, tells him he’s lucky to have a Master who lets him speak sometimes, lets him make noises when  it hurts too much.

He knows he’s lucky.

But he still wants to die.

 

 


End file.
